


A Long Day

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nudity, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: You’ve had averylong week and just want to get some rest, but Gabriel comes to visit, and might have some other ideas…





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick-and-dirty idea I had and drummed up a little while ago about a pre-fall Gabriel Reyes/Reaper and his female SO. Originally posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You had never been so happy to get back to your dorm as you were today. You had been running PT and combat modules all week, and you’d closed it all out by way of a sparring tutorial with McCree and Genji that had _felt_ extra-long. You could usually best either of them on a regular day, but by the time you’d gotten to the mats, the week had taken its toll.

They’d thrown you around, and for the most part, you’d just taken it. You were almost too tired to fight back at all, and McCree had mercifully ended your session early.

“You look terrible, darlin’. Go get some rest.”

_Gee, thanks_. You grimaced at the memory. At least he hadn’t made you tap out. You wandered into your tiny bathroom, more than ready to stand under the hot water for the next eighty years.

* * *

Exiting the shower, you sighed. You felt refreshed. Not energized or reinvigorated—no, that would come after a good night’s sleep—but you felt markedly more human, despite the fact that your joints creaked and the rest of you was sore as hell.

You set up an emitter at your bedside, and flopped down into the mattress. The twin size bed was awful, but after the week you’d had, you didn’t care. It was like falling into a cloud.

The tiny window let the fading heat and light of the sun into your room. You were finally starting to relax, verging on the sleep you so desperately craved—even just a nap would do, at this point—when, of course, there came a soft knock at your door.

Tension shot back up your spine. Well, so much for relaxing… “Athena, who is it?”

“Commander Reyes is outside,” the AI answered through the speaker in your ceiling. There was a pause before she added. “Would you like me to tell him you’re indisposed?”

You hadn’t seen the Commander for at least a week, except in passing. You debated letting Athena send him away—you were exhausted. But then, you tried to remember the last time you’d been able to see him alone, and couldn’t remember. It had been… maybe a week or two, but it certainly felt like longer.

Another knock. Athena called your name, asking for instruction.

“You can let him in,” you finally sighed, standing up off the bed. You heard the soft _whoosh_ of the door as it opened, and then closed again. You turned over your shoulder to see the Commander standing in the entryway of your tiny dorm.

He regarded you with a soft expression, and when your eyes met, he smiled. “You look exhausted.”

You rolled your eyes—never mind; letting him in had been a mistake. “Thanks for noticing,” you ground out, flopping face down into your mattress. “What do you want?”

He chuckled as he closed the distance between you. He brushed your damp hair aside to leave a lingering kiss on the back of your neck. Despite your annoyance, you instantly felt yourself begin to liquefy.

“Rough week?” He asked conversationally as he sat alongside you on the bed. The mattress bowed under your combined weight, and you snorted.

“To put it mildly,” you muttered. “You?”

He hummed as he rested a hand on the small of your back. “Something like that. Getting slammed with a bunch of post-mission reports and quarterly audits, and then personnel reviews are coming up soon…” He trailed off—you didn’t really want to talk about work, did you?

Silence hung on his hands trailed up and down your spine. He wasn’t doing much besides trying to comfort you, and damn if it wasn’t working. You practically melted into the mattress with a long, happy sigh. You felt Gabriel’s warmth looming over you, a few more soft kisses on the back of your neck. His jab from a few minutes earlier seemed far away.

He was careful as he rolled you over onto your back, and you lay limply on the bed, only vaguely trying to keep your towel in place. You watched him with fond curiosity as he reached for the plush cotton. _Oh…_

“Gabe, I’m tired,” you whined, shooing his hands away. He smiled as he brushed up and down along your sides and the curve of your waist.

“It’s alright,” he said, his voice low and smooth. “I just want to take care of you. Think you can relax enough to let me?” He sounded so genuine that it took you off-guard. You bit your lip as you reached up to draw your thumb along the scars on his cheek.

“Okay,” you sighed. He didn’t exactly have to twist your arm. You were willing to relax in general, but you weren’t entirely sure _relaxing_ was actually what he had in mind.

“Good girl,” he purred, brushing the towel aside. He didn’t immediately go for the kill, as it were. Instead, his fingers brushed along your sides, your ribs, the shape of your navel—but he steered clear of your personal areas. His touch never failed to make you warm, but heat flared between your legs as you bit your lip. He was teasing you. That jerk.

“What’s ‘taking care of me’ going to entail, exactly?” You asked with a cheeky smile.

Gabriel smirked, and there was a sharp edge to it. His fingers worked slowly down your belly, pausing just above the soft tuft of curls on your mound. “You’ll see.


End file.
